


“Dad’s!  What’s Mother’s Day?”

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom, parentlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: Sterling questions Mother’s Day.
Relationships: Johnlock, Parentlock - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	“Dad’s!  What’s Mother’s Day?”

“Dads!” Sterling came into the sitting room and stood by their partners desk, “What’s Mother’s Day?”

Sherlock gave John a look then turned to their son, “remember when we celebrated Father’s Day?” Sterling nodded. “And you were thrilled to have two daddies to celebrate with?” Another nod. “Well some kids have a mommy and a daddy, some have two daddies or two mommies.”

Sterling still looked down. John chimed in, “but you do have mommy substitutes.”

“I do?” Sterling asked. “Who?”

“Mrs Hudson for one. Don’t you love her?” Sterling nodded his head. John continued, “then there’s your grandmother.” Sterling smiled. “And you love her don’t you?” Another nod and smile. “Well, see there,” John picked up Sterling and placed him on his lap, “you’re rich! You have two fathers who love you to pieces! And you have your grandpa as well so that’s another father.”

Sterling looked amazed, “Wow!”

“And,” Sherlock chimed in, “you have two mother substitutes. You should get them something for Mother’s Day to show them how much they mean to you.”

Sterling slid off John’s lap, “you’re right! Gilligan and I have to get busy!” He whistled for the dog, who came running, “come on Gilligan! Let’s go make cards for our Mommies!”

“Nice save!” John looked at his spouse. “I’ve been waiting for this.”

“Me too.” Sherlock leaned back and closed his eyes. “He’s too young to understand surrogates. But that’s a conversation I’m not looking forward to.”

“Thankfully Harry doesn’t want to be anything more than an incubator.” John leaned back. “Who are you calling?”

“My mother. We need to invite Sterling’s mothers to dinner next weekend.”

John stood up, “good idea! I’m going to supervise the card making. Your son is a little too fond of glue.”

The dads smiled and went about their tasks.


End file.
